


Again With the Fucking Titles

by rosered00



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work from my Tumblr, n-s-f-w-free. Y'all should go follow that and send some requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again With the Fucking Titles

[ ](http://n-s-f-w-free.tumblr.com/)

[n-s-f-w-free](http://n-s-f-w-free.tumblr.com/)

Rin going down on female s/o drabble

You gasp lightly as Rin brushes the tips of his long fingers across your underwear, rubbing your sex lightly through the thin fabric. 

“God damn, you’re already so fucking wet,” he growls, pulling your panties nimbly to the side and thrusting two of his fingers roughly inside you. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already soaking!” 

Massaging your inner walls, he pushes his fingers as far into your pussy as he can, searching for that sweet spot that makes you shake apart underneath him. You throw your head back, a high keen escaping you, and he knows he’s found it. You’re at his mercy now. 

A delicious grin on his face, he abuses your g-spot until your legs are quaking around his waist and your breath is coming loud and heavy. 

“So fucking hot,” he grunts, “So fucking wet.”

You can hear it in his voice, how desperate he is to take things further, but you still groan in disappointment when he pulls his fingers out of your dripping cunt, leaving you feeling empty and barren. You feel a spark of excitement though, as he begins to trail kisses up your thighs, taking his time as he brushes his lips against your soft skin. 

By the time you can feel his warm breath against your sex, you can’t take it anymore. The anticipation is killing you. You slide your panties down and pull his face down against you, earning yourself a sharp nip. You cry out, and he pulls back a little to look at you. 

“You’re pretty fucking eager. You like that,” he asks roughly, “you like it when i pinch and pull your pretty little pussy lips? You like it when I fuck your cute hole with my tongue?”

You nod quickly, attempting to press your hips up against his face.

Rin lowers his head, slowly and tantalizingly, knowing what a torture this has to be for you. He’s more than a little bit of a tease sometimes, he can almost get off just to seeing you squirm and beg.

Parting your lips with his fingers, he licks along your slit, tasting your juices and moaning lightly at the flavour. Using his index finger, he rubs small, teasing circles around your swollen clit, never quite making full contact with it. You buck your hips against his face in an attempt to make him go deeper, to make your his finger actually touch your precious little bud. Rin growls a little, thirsty with his own need, and finally gives in.

Shifting to a kneeling position, he hooks your knees over his shoulders, thrusting his tongue into you, deep and fast. You cry out again as he presses his finger roughly to your aching clit, rubbing it in a hard and fast motion. 

Feeling his warm, wet muscle swirling inside you, you grab fistfuls of his crimson hair, urging him to go ever deeper. You feel his tongue twitch just right inside you, and you know you won’t last much longer.

“Fuck, FUCK, Rin, THERE-,” you gasp, “Fuck, I’m gonna- I’m gonna fucking-”

You failed to finish your sentence in time, trailing off in a long, loud moan as your walls clench around Rin’s tongue, squeezing it needily. 

As your high begins to reside and your breath returns to you, Rin unhooks your knees from his shoulders, laying you back down on the bed. He looks at you, taking in your naked body appreciatively yet again before locking eyes with you.

“Fuck, I love hearing you scream like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome


End file.
